someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winter Knight Experiment
. . . The Winter Knight Experiment . . . From 1872-1900’s – there’s been less talk on what happened to JR. his name was not revealed part to the 1900’s – and even then there was little information on what the name ‘JR.’ meant to anyone. There was always going to be a time where a man would be forgotten, due to heroism, drugs, being proud of who you are or just being left behind. Your family would choose rather to forget you or miss you, it’s a tragic day for some. Back before 1900’s arrived, there was that man in the dark suit. His eyes were hazel, blueness in the other. He was not left behind due to them reasons, he was left for the dead. His eyes quite circular, well as circular as eyes can get. His nose was quite broken, as if he had been in a fight a few years back. His legs were like stilts, long and slender-like. His arms quite pudgy with his feet being larger than his hands. This man was not forgotten, noire left behind. He was left a message, a note if you will. The note always told him that darker days were ahead of his life span. Several whipped, several bleeding and others just wanting to go home. They were all built together, worked together and helped one-another. The real danger was themselves; carrying large barrels with imprints of hand marks. Ink spills all over papers, sandy cliffs not far from where they lived. Forced to live in wreckage and sewers if that is what the man said. The Winter Knight Experiment soon arrived, it was forgotten due to those that felt the pain were left to remember it forever on. Their lives left behind evidence, and trashed anything that meant something to someone or whoever may had been there for them. Family and friends were not important due to the bloody notes they received. Working from below and then from above, it was always going to be the hands leaving your body as soon as… Your bones would be left in place, your fingers almost gone. Some of their legs were chewed off by grizzly bears. Sandy heights, dark rooms, and some pretty damn-exciting attractions were left to rust or crumble beneath them. The Experiment was put in place as soon as the man had received a third bloody note with finger prints showing DNA. Whatever that had been, they were not to know, they were too busy biting each other’s dirty nails clean-off. Children were a thing of the decade, left to shovel up sands for treasures. Using their badly cut finger nails to claw out the old bones of others that were left behind to rot. Their eyes were different to the adults, redder below the pupil with glowing cracks down their eyeballs. Their own eyelids looked sore with cuts and bruises around the eye structures. The Experiment was still in progress… leaving families to flee for their safety in one-another. Warnings were sent out by gun fire or just a torch in a hand. One elderly man thought it would be wise to burn down several homes in-order to prove a point for his wife. This man was killed in oil and burnt alive by the sands beneath them. Gravel-like statues with strange wooden beams that left it in a unkind position. The man above them, in his hut / house, he told them that the treasures were far more valuable than rotten corpses or those that passed on were not to be remembered ever again. The man threw down papers, some of those papers flew away in the wind. Caught up by the weather, the man fell sick and the people digging with new hands were left with no legs. A few months later, not many had survived the dangerous heights. Simiil was one of the unfortunates, his legs were cut to the bone. He screamed and gasped, panting as the men with sharp daggers cut into his body. He was being worked on by the man, upstairs from all the sandy lows. The sandy heights were pretty damn-high with only little to eat and little to drink. A shocking discovery was made by a man called Wilson, he found the bones that belonged to the man’s father. He was soon called up for a second shovel, a second family member and a death in burden of a mother. That man was then held by chains, rattling them as the sound of horns took over his screams of terror. The screams faded just as the horns had stopped. The leader himself, the man above all stood tall at the edge of the top floor. He shouted down to those that were crawling towards their families. He threw several weapons at different parts of their bodies. A small child – thought to be around four years old was crushed by a large axe’s blade. His gasps were heard but then forgotten as a second victim fell to the sands. A third was then found behind several piles of shovels. Some of the handles were a pure black with redness around the edges. The head of the shovels were covered in ink. Another month from then, it was certainly a time they would remember the most. Thought to be forgotten, an elderly woman approached he man from the staggering stairs beneath him. The man’s conversation was cut short, as the rope around his two blooded wrists were also torn off by a child wanting food. His badly grown teeth gnawed through the thick layers of rope and wires, as his gums became sore. There was an awful lot of violence going on behind him. A strange man who screamed from downstairs, shouting random words and then calling out the ‘Crows’ – he torched the stairway. Kicking the stones beneath the columns, the man was left with little choice. The Experiment was in full swing! – The man had no face at this point. It was as if someone had clawed at all the flesh that built up his appearance. The stairway was not put out in time, the flames had grew several more floors upwards. Others, the stronger pair were forced to jump off or throw tears at the flames. Screams and shouts and plenty of heavy breathing could be heard from below the top floor. That man on top was no other than the Watcher. His job was clear by his title; throw away the treasures and bury them in the Quicksand beneath. Beside that man is the crater that was left in the roof. Falling down a 15ft drop that led to rather darkness or many creatures below. It was a curious boy who found himself the answers to those that were unknown. The Experiment thought to be forgotten was revived after the fires, the boy who found himself the answers was also chosen to be left behind. The man who burnt on top, his face no more. His eyes almost exploding, and his body just sitting on the chair made of sticks and ropes. The copper helmet that was thought to be rare was left on his kneecap, to cover up the serious burns that led down from his chest to his feet. His henchman, slaves or workers stood by his body and held up the covers. Shielding the sunlight from scorching more than a face. There was no fear of hotter weathers or even severe disasters, - just the boneless kid from downstairs who was left to clean up the bears. A wife stumbled the day after. Falling down a second stairway that led to darkness and voices that whispered. Her body recovered by the same boy who was curious. With little left, his arms torn off, and his feet slumped to his ankles. Several more chains were held on his wrists, his large neck being strangled by a thick sided layer of rope. The woman saved, the woman who stumbled died as soon as she hit the light on upwards. The whispers from below were soon realized. Several men all in leather or fur around their necks went down with a few torches in hands. A large man leading them downwards, and a taller man from behind. He soon fell sick like the leader himself, dying in the hands of a little girl. The others in honour of his death, avenged him by getting into a bloodbath downstairs with the grizzly bears. Unknown to the survivors down there; large snakes and reptiles sitting, waiting in a pile of bones. Several older corpses all in piles in corners of rooms. And then there was the dangerous drops on the sides, all leading down to darkness. Three survivors were left, and they pushed on into barricades. A child just presumed to be alive was then found dead an hour later. His body was recovered by two, his condition was injuries. Bite marks from snakes, gnawed of flesh sitting beside him. A dead grizzly bear laid on his small hands. The two survivors came up to the surface with many dead children on their shoulders. Whilst one survivor had more than he could carry, forced to wrap a thicker layer of rope around almost dying women. Dragging them up from heels or feet, they were pulled through sands. Their backs being scratched by broken glass or sharp grains of sand. A survivor who wanted more than to witness others dying dragged his survivors into Quicksand. The final survivor went up a week later. He had carried his lot to the top, almost dying from the heat above. He walked past the leader’s chair, the mayor of town. His body being orbited by many flies and mosquitos. So much dry blood all around the floor, as for parts of limbs just sitting there in the corners of all rooms. The final survivor revealed to be, Wilson was the shocking discovery we made. We found what he hadn’t. Ancient treasures buried in a casket. Before we found this later on, we thought back to his death. The blood marks leading upstairs, a trail of ink and what looked to be grains of salt laid across carpets. The top floor with the crumbling roof and the almost destroyed shelter on top. We had to use a helicopter to reach it, and only slowly holding rope behind us and leading down to the rooftops. My crew and I had managed to find the vital evidence that proved that this man was the final survivor of the lot. The many sandy mountains and giant skyscraper-like sandstone structures were actually just crumbled down Pyramids. The final survivor was found along with a pile of bones sitting underneath him. We dug a little, not too much, the structure initially looked to be thousands of years old. We recorded this for the sake of those that wanted to know. It wasn’t just a random location with a random town of folks who were forced to survive crude weather conditions. It was a place we recovered from searching outwards into the sandy depths. Above the structure was just rubble and anything that looked to be burnt down. We found several skeletons that belonged to thought to be children of all ages. The final survivor’s body was found impaled on a staggering large (kind of looked like a stake) – it was as if the man had fallen down as he reached the top of the structure. Taking all our evidence back to the labs for testing, we found out more… there was an Experiment going on underneath. The second survivor we found below sands, and many other skeletons just lying there on floors and floors of wooden tiles. We soon found out what was going on below just by doing research on the skeletons for DNA. We didn’t have much to work with. We found notes, destroyed papers and many other random objects just sitting on the floors. When we put all the DNA evidence together, we had to work with a bear’s skeleton and papers. There was little to no DNA found on the animal’s body and then we tore up the papers and shredded any diary entries that were no use to us. It was clear that some of the other entries or notes were burnt in the fires. We’ve sent in Photos to those that cared enough. We’ve supplied the story of those that were left behind. And now my team and I are off to recover the other treasures that led back to thousands of years old. This is our Public brief, our research for Public use. It was only fair we put this out now. Who else wanted to know about the dangers found out in deserts? – Whether it was an ancient civilization or just our own species with differences in terms of Human. We found out that the Experiment going on underneath was actually just several women wrapped in old bandages (looked to be mummies) – and the others we found were Mid-aged. The skeleton structures provided us our information on the victims. We found the final clues of the Experiment. - Updated – We’ve made the final discovery on our case, our research and our existence around here. Now named: C0461 – The Final Abbreviation (Led on by customers) We’ve taken liberties and now provided the Public name: The Winter Knight Experiment. The Public name was taken from terms and conditions of the Government. The Americans, those that were indeed, the public. Final Research includes the ultimate finish to our well-reclaimed research: The Experiment was women in bandages, men and women combined to make some other mix-gender. Cross-breeding, it seemed. We’ve then discovered the remains of a King, a Queen and what looks to be a Royal Family led in Egypt. Our News and Research is going to be Private from later years on. Releasing this brief to the Public is as fair as we can be. If you find any evidence or provide any details on this case. We are going to initiate the results to the World from now on… - Signed, P. Lenson Jacob Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life